Aloha Hawaii
by MariaG
Summary: updated! Post Provider. Cordelia talks Angel into spending the money on a 2 week get away for the gang to Hawaii.
1. Part 1

Title: Aloha Hawaii Rating: R Couples: A/C – G/F – W/? Summary: Post Provider. Cordelia talks Angel into spending the money on a 2 week get away for the gang to Hawaii.  
  
Aloha Hawaii Part 1  
  
Angel finished putting Connor down for the night; he took a long look at his son. Son. His son. Still it didn't seem real that he of all people or things could have a son, especially a human son. It was real though, and for that he thanked whatever or whoever made this possible. Though he knew that standing there thinking about the whats and hows of the wonderful situation wasn't what he was supposed to be doing then. He looked over to his perfectly made bed and saw the still empty suitcase sitting open on top of it, waiting to be filled.  
  
How he'd let her talk him into a vacation to Hawaii was still unknown. Hawaii, Hawaii!! What would he do for 2 weeks on an island that was known for the sunny paradise that it was? Ah who was he kidding he knew exactly why he'd agreed to it, its simple. Plain and Simple. Cordelia asked him, she asked him in her 'I'm so excited about this, you owe me, sort of way'. How could he have said no?  
  
With a deep sigh he walked to his closet and started to look through it throwing the clothes that he wanted to bring on the trip onto the bed and pushing the rest aside. Finally he came to a brightly colored bag hanging on a hook in the back of his closet. His face lighted and a small smile spread across his lips as he remembered what the bag contained and what he went through to get the item it held.  
  
Flashback   
  
Cordelia sat cross-legged on the circular, blue couch in the lobby of the renovated hotel that was now the headquarters of 'Angel Investigations', with a notebook on her lap and a pen in her hand.  
  
"Come on I know there is more stuff that we need for this trip, so speak now or get there and be sorry that you have to waste your spending money on stuff you could have bought here." She stated simply looking from each person in the room to the next.  
  
Fred thought hard for a moment and then it hit her, "I don't have a swim suit." She mumbled quietly, knowing that Cordy would jump on the chance to go shopping again, but... she did need one.  
  
It took Cordelia a second to register what Fred had said before she made the announcement. "Ok everyone get ready, we are leaving in exactly 5 minutes." She said looking down at her classy watch.  
  
"For?" Angel prompted.  
  
"Hello, where have you been? Swim suit shopping. Fred doesn't have one, I need a new one, and my guess is that you've never owned one, same goes for those two." She rambled off gesturing towards Gunn and Wesley.  
  
"I object to that." Gunn announced. "I've owned a-"  
  
"If you say Speedo, you are so not invited to the shop-a-thon!"  
  
"No Cordy, please not the shopping." Gunn taunted. "I'll never use the word Speedo, you have to let me go shopping."  
  
"Mock all you want, but you just remember that this is a swimsuit store, plenty of bikinis get tried on there and modeled off everyday." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"You heard the women! Move it out people!" Gunn said loudly motioning for the door, he caught Fred's eye and winked at her.  
  
- 30 minutes later –  
  
The group of five were standing around a swim wear store while Cordy looked through racks trying to find the perfect thing for everyone, after what seemed like ages she came back with a few items.  
  
She held up a sensible blue 2-piece swimsuit to Fred, who nodded approvingly and walked back to the fitting rooms.  
  
She shuffled through some swim trunks in her hand and yanked out two, holding one out to Gunn and one to Wes. Neither was in a mood to argue with her so they took them and headed back to where Fred had run off.  
  
Angel stood with her alone in the main area of the store. Looking down he saw that she still had 4 hangers in her hand, he looked up at her quizzically.  
  
"I need my choices." She stated with a shrug. "Two for you and two for me." Grabbing his hand she walked him back to the fitting rooms.  
  
Handing him the two hangers she looked up at him and smiled. "I want to see both on you so you have to call me in when you are changed so I can decide, which pair you want." Angel shook his head slightly in disbelief, and walked into the small changing room shutting the white paneled door behind him. "Let me know when you are ready". Cordy called over to him as she took a seat in the chair outside his door. "You know." Angel started "I don't even understand why I am buying one of these." He said through the door to her as he removed his pants and shirt. "Its not like I'm going to be on the beach or anything like that." He finished as he pulled up the trunks and opened the door to let her in the small room, equipped with a mirror and tiny bench. "You are going to be on the beach at night, and the hotel has a fab indoor pool and spa." She informed him. "I like these." Cordy commented, as she looked him over, covered only in the deep blue shorts. She spun her finger in the air letting him know that she wanted a back view as well. He did as she instructed and spun around giving her the full picture. "I definitely like these" she said enthusiastically. "Well I'm happy they meet your approval." He said rolling his eyes, and making movements with his hands to let her know that he wanted her out. She followed and left the room so he could try on the other shorts.  
  
Angel took a deep breath and put a hand on each side of the mirror and leaned his body weight on them. Being so close to her was driving him crazy. How was she so calm, maybe she was because she doesn't feel for you at all, he thought. Taking one last calming breath he began to change again. She'd be back in shortly.  
  
"Yeah I think you should definitely go with the 1st pair." Cordelia said to him outside the fitting room as she prepared to go in and try on her suits. "Yeah, I think you're right." He commented "So... since I had to model for you..." Angel dragged out. "What goes around comes around." He offered after she stared at him blankly for a few seconds. The smile that spread across her face let him know that she'd picked up what he was trying to say. "You're so obvious." She said simply, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. "I'll take that as a 'Why yes it does Angel, give me a second.' He said as he collapsed in the chair outside the room she was in.  
  
A few seconds later the door cracked open and a hand peaked out through the opening, gesturing for him to come in.  
  
He pushed the door open, walked in, and closed it behind him. Looking up he saw her. She was beautiful, she was an angel. His mouth was hanging open and she could have sworn she saw drool about to fall. "I'll take that as a yes." She interrupted his thoughts. Gathering his senses he quickly commented, "Yes, yes, definitely a yes." He said still awed as he admired her in the light purple string bikini, it looked tasteful on her, not too trashy, but not completely subtle either. It was perfect, she was perfect.  
  
"1, 2, ... 3!" They counted.  
  
Both dressing room doors flung open, Gunn and Fred running out into the small area outside the fitting rooms. Both turned to look at each other at the same time.  
  
"I like it." Gunn said raising his eyebrows and nodding toward her swimsuit.  
  
"You do?" Fred questioned. Walking over toward the mirror, looking on at herself with disapproval. "Its just so non me." She said pulling up on the strings that tied behind her neck. "You don't think its to revealing?" She asked worriedly making a motion to cover her chest with her hands.  
  
"Babe, you got nothin to worry about." He commented taking her hands in his and pulling her into a hug. Fred just smiled hugging him back, she loved how he was with her, so sweet, romantic, she enjoyed being the one that he shared the softer side of himself with, the gooey inside that you had to break through the shell to get to. Looking down she noticed his attire, and mentally noted that he should consider wearing tighter jeans to show off his well sculpted behind.  
  
"Babe you got nothin to worry about." He heard Gunn's voice reply to her string of questions. Sitting on the small bench attached to the wall in the dressing room, Wes couldn't help but to feel sorry for himself. He was the only one that didn't have someone, Angel had Cordelia, even if neither of them knew it yet, and Gunn had Fred. He wanted someone to talk to, to cuddle with, to laugh with, to share personal inside jokes with, ... hell he wanted someone to try on swimsuits with him! But there was no one it was the two happy couples and fifth wheel Wes.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Cordelia walked into her apartment, completely exhausted from the days work. Not only did she have to fight with demons, do some research and patch all the wounds that the boys encountered, but now she had a little baby to look after. What did they think she was ... some sort of superhero? Not that she minded one bit looking after young Connor, he was a blessing and she cherished every moment she got to spend with him.  
  
After saying hello to Dennis and putting her stuff down, she retired to her room for a quick nap, then she'd get up and start her packing for the trip.  
  
With a deep exhale of breath she collapsed on her soft mattress, turning over to stare up at the ceiling her mind started to wonder back to just a few weeks ago, when she had been lying in bed with Angel, and had brought up the idea of the Hawaiian vacation.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So college fund for Connor, pay all our bills and ...."  
  
"A trip to Hawaii!!" Cordelia said enthusiastically sitting up slightly so she could look Angel in the eyes. "We should all take some time off and go to Hawaii!"  
  
"Shhhhh." Angel whispered and gestured towards Connor who was still fast asleep in-between them.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered back, "But we should totally do this, we all need a break, we'd have a blast, so would Connor! Please Angel, please!" Cordelia begged, curling her lip under and putting her hands up in her genuine begging manor.  
  
"Cordelia... I don't think-"  
  
"Annngel." She begged again looking deep into his eyes, and he looked back into hers. He really wanted to do this for her. She'd been working so hard lately, not only with the normal demons and what not but she'd really been there for him and Connor, he owed her and he knew that Cordelia would love to get out of the area for awhile. Looking into her eyes he gave in, how it was possible that she knew just the right chord in his heart to pull was still unknown, but she did and it worked every time.  
  
"Well I suppose-"Angel started.  
  
"Ahhhhh." Cordelia cried in an excited manor making a mad dash to hug him. "You won't be sorry!" She said still holding onto him tight.  
  
"Yeah." He remarked, still unconvinced, but hugging her back all the same.  
  
Only one question was running through his mind... what the hell would he do in Hawaii? Cordelia held onto him and smiled 'Hawaii, HAWAII I'm going to Hawaii!!'  
  
End Flashback 


	2. Part 2

Aloha Hawaii Part 2  
  
  
  
"Come on Cordy. Hurry Up!" Angel said knocking sharper on Cordelia's apartment door. He'd been waiting for almost 10 minutes for her to come out so they could leave to dinner.  
  
"Everyone is waiting down in the car, you have 1 minute before I knock down the door and come in there." He said loudly.  
  
He heard a door open behind him and turned around, the old neighbor lady across the way from Cordy opened her door shook her head at Angel and closed it again.  
  
Angel sighed and was about to push Cordy's door open when she stepped out. She was beautiful, and from what he could tell she was ready to go. Finally.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready." She nodded.  
  
"Good, we'll come back and get your bags after we drop off Lorne." He informed her.  
  
"Sounds good." Was her only reply as she started to descend the stairs to get to the car.  
  
Angel shook his head and followed behind her, 2 weeks how would he ever survive.  
  
*****************  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Lorne?" Fred asked again.  
  
"I'm sure Peaches. Hawaii isn't for me been there played that gig. Besides someone needs to stay here and watch over the hotel, while you love birds are off havin 'fun'." Lorne replied suggestively towards Fred and Gunn, making Fred blush slightly and Gunn smile broadly.  
  
Everyone was seated around a large table in the corner of the fancy restruant. It was their farewell dinner with Lorne, afterwards they would board the plane and hit Hawaii at midnight. Cordelia couldn't wait. That's all she could think about, as she fed Connor his bottle.  
  
Angel looked next to him at Cordelia, he couldn't believe how much she had taken on the mom role for Connor, she was so good to him. He loved watching the two of them together, made him feel complete in a way.  
  
". you kids better all behave while your down there I don't want any calls telling me that I have to come bail someone out." Lorne announced to the table, bringing Angel back to the real world.  
  
"You won't." Fred assured him with a giggle.  
  
************************  
  
After dropping everyone off at the Hotel to get everything they needed together, Angel drove Cordy back to her apartment to get her bags.  
  
"I don't think your neighbor likes me much." Angel said as Cordelia started to unlock her door.  
  
"No she doesn't. Every time theres a complex meeting she always tells the landlord that I need to keep my 'noisy boyfriend quiet'." Cordy confessed with a laugh as she pushed the door open.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Angel questioned with a smile, as he walked in behind her.  
  
"Yeah, shes convinced that we are together, in her mind every guy that comes to my door whether it's the paper guy or Gunn, everyone is you. Shes just trying to get me into trouble."  
  
Angel laughed, "So she has a seeing problem, to bad its not her hearing that went."  
  
"Yeah." Cordy wished.  
  
"Bags?"  
  
"In my room, on the bed. I'm just going to reset the answering machine, and say bye to Dennis."  
  
Angel nodded and walked back to her room. It'd been awhile since he'd been in there, six months maybe. She'd been at the hotel so much lately. Walking to her bed to get her bags he noticed the picture frame on her side table. It was a nice frame, like most of her stuff, in it though was a picture of them together, and they were happy. He smiled kindly on the picture, she looked so beautiful in the photo and full of life, she'd been so drained lately. He knew that this trip was just the break she needed.  
  
Cordelia walked into the room and noticed him looking at her favorite photograph. "Do you remember that day?" she asked, walking towards him.  
  
"Yeah, you made Doyle take a picture of us with our first invoice." He said turning to face her. The room was still dark, neither had bothered turning on the lights when they entered, both used to the comforts that the dark seemed to offer lately. The moon illuminated the room enough for them both to clearly make out the others flawless features. "That was a good day." He recalled. Slowly making his way closer to her. "That is was." She replied. They were only mere inches apart now, both knew what was about to happen, both were ready. He slid his hand up and moved it through her silky hair, pushing it away from her perfect face, looking into her soft eyes he leaned in closer - the phone rang and both jumped apart. Taking a deep breath she made her way from the room to the kitchen to answer the interuption.  
  
She returned to see him gathering her things from the bed. "That was Fred." She informed him, slightly disappointed. "I told her we'd be there in 5 minutes."  
  
He nodded as he walked past her taking with him her 3 suitcases and 1 garment bag. "Grab the last bag, I'll meet you down at the car." He called back, then shut the door with a slam behind him.  
  
With a loud sigh she picked up her remaining duffel bag from the bed, said her final good-bye to Dennis, closed and locked the door behind her. '2 weeks.'  
  
*A/N* - Just wanted to thank all of you for the kind words ( I know this part is a little short, but trust me the next will be action packled with Hawaii fun!! Thanks again - Heather. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: I had totally forgotten about this fic. I really loved writing it, and it seemed to get a good response so I thought I'd pick it back up again. I just revived another one of my fics that's I stopped on about 2 years ago. So why not try this one. This is a really short part that I wrote way back when. I'll start new again very soon. So please let me know what you all think, and if you are interested in reading more. Thanks.  
  
Aloha Hawaii  
  
Part 3  
  
It was a dark, warm, and friendly territory that the group of five walked into. As they stepped out of the plane and down the stairs, two older Hawaiian women were at the bottom of the steps ready to greet all of them with a warm hug and beautiful flower lei.  
  
"Welcome to Hawaii." They gushed to the group.  
  
Everyone was full of smiles and love as they walked into the airport; it was small and comforting, not big and commercialized like everything in L.A was.  
  
Connor had slept the whole way there, as did Cordelia. They were both refreshed and ready to take on the new land. Cordy was wide eyed towards everything she saw, and Connor seemed to be taking after her, making it difficult for Angel to hold him, he kept trying to wiggle out of his arms. Cordelia noticed this as they were walking through the airport to get their luggage, it made her laugh. She held out her hands, silently asking for him to hand him over, and he did. As soon as Connor was in her arms he calmed down, and just laid his head on her shoulder. 'Women', Angel thought shaking his head.  
  
They had all ready arranged for a transport to the hotel. Sure enough when they got to the luggage area, there were two men waiting there to help with their bags and take them to the hotel.  
  
An hour later they had already checked into the hotel and had their bags brought to their rooms. All three of the rooms were next to each other, just as they had arranged. Wesley in one, Gunn and Fred in the next, and Angel and Cordelia in the last.  
  
Angel was in their huge, incredibly elegant room putting Connor down on the bed, when Cordelia had come in.  
  
"Well I talked to everyone, and apparently Wes is going to hit the sack. Fred and Gunn are gonna go for a quick night swim. So that leaves us."  
  
"Leaves us for what?" Angel asked turning to look at her.  
  
"I mean leaves us, as in what are we gonna do now?" Cordelia said like is was painfully obvious. As she took a seat in one of the comfy chairs next to the bed.  
  
"Well un-like you, I didn't sleep all the way here, so I was thinking about going to bed, right about now." Cordelia sighed, "Your so boring! Come on we just got here, we can sleep later." She thought for a moment. "I know! We should go explore the hotel." She said excitedly.  
  
"Uh how bout we don't and say we did." Angel replied as he lay down on the bed next to Connor.  
  
"Come on Angel please!" she begged. "I want to see what all is here."  
  
"That's what the brochure is for."  
  
"Fine then. I'll go by myself."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"What if some guy trys to attack me though?"  
  
"You can defend yourself, I have faith in you." Angel encouraged, as he closed his eyes, signifying that he was going to sleep.  
  
"What if I meet some really hot guy down there, and we hit it off, and I spend the rest of the 2 weeks with him."  
  
"Tell him hi for me." Angel said rolling over, to get more comfortable on the bed.  
  
"Argggg! Fine I'm going swimming with Fred and Gunn. Enjoy your sleep." She said annoyed as she walked over to her bags to find her suit.  
  
After finding it she yanked it from her bag, walking by the bed she threw Angel a pissed look and continued to the bathroom to change.  
  
"I'll tell you something little guy." Angel whispered to Connor. "She is even cuter when shes pissed." Lightly tickling his son's belly, he asked, "You feel like a swim?"  
  
With his big eyes Connor looked up to his father and smiled, that was as good a answer as any. Angel picked up Connor and held against his shoulder as he went over to his suitcase to find their suits.  
  
TBC 


	4. Part 4

Aloha Hawaii  
  
Part 4  
  
They all met up at the luxurious pool that night. It was nearly one o' clock in the morning, they had finally talked Wesley into going swimming with them.  
  
Cordelia complimented everyone on their suits. Everyone realized that she was just admiring her work. A typical Cordelia thing to do, but they all smiled graciously and accepted her praise, while she held Connor and splashed around with him in her arms.  
  
They were all enjoying their time there, just relaxing. Talking about how beautiful it was, and how friendly everyone had been to them. They started to discuss what they wanted to do while they were there.  
  
"I think, I'd like to learn to surf." Fred said quietly. She knew none of them would expect it from her, but it had always been a secret ambition of hers to take-up surfing. Maybe she'd seen Blue Crush one to many times, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Really?" Came Gunn's surprised reaction. "Well maybe you and I could take a few lessons while we are here."  
  
"You'd do that?" She asked sweetly. Moving closer to him as they all talked in a small circle near the shallow end of the gigantic pool.  
  
"Sure I would." Gunn agreed, putting his arm around her shoulder, giving her a half hug.  
  
Before Fred could say anything else Cordelia thrust Connor into her arms, and tried to climb up the ladder of the pool, but fell back into Angel's waiting arms before she was thrown into her vision.  
  
She was seeing all sorts of flashes of places and people, trying to figure out what she was seeing she called to the group what she could distinguish, with her eyes closed and her hand to her head. She told them of a girl running down an alley, she stopped abruptly at the end she was cornered by strange 'dog-like' demon.  
  
Cordelia could feel the girls fear, it ran through her body and gave her chills. When her visions ended and some of the pain subsided she opened her eyes to be met with the concern radiating from the people standing around her.  
  
She looked at Angel and repeated what she saw, this time with more clarity, and a few more details that she recalled.  
  
"We knew this might happen. We're prepared for this. Don't worry." Angel soothed. Sensing that she was still very rattled from her vision.  
  
"I'll go call Lorne and put our plan into action." He announced making his way towards the ladder of the pool.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Cordelia called. Angel continued to the room, as she went and got Connor from Fred. Before telling her and the others not to worry, and to relax some more, she said good night and followed Angel.  
  
=================  
  
"He can handle this right." Cordelia asked.  
  
Before they left L.A they put the plan into action incase the powers that be didn't let her have an actual vacation. They would inform Lorne of any visions that she got while they were away, he would then contact who ever he could from Gunn's old gang to take care of it.  
  
"Have some faith in his calling capabilities. We left him all the numbers that he would need, everything will be ok."  
  
She had just finished putting Connor down for the night when she came into the room that contained their two full sized beds. They had decided before they left that it would be easier on them both if they just stayed in the same room, then they could alternate Connors mid-night feedings, and any other parental duties.  
  
"If you say so." She still felt very uneasy about the whole situation. Should she have even gone on a vacation when she knew that she may still get visions while away, and need to help people.  
  
"Even champions need a break." Angel comforted. Knowing what she was thinking, him having some of the same conflicting thoughts himself. But he knew that Gunn's gang could handle things, for a couple weeks.  
  
Cordelia just nodded, as she took her pajamas and other things into the bathroom. She returned ten minutes later in a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and a tank top. Without saying a word she checked on Connor one last time, assured that he was fast asleep she turned off the lights and went to bed.  
  
Angel could tell that she didn't want to talk about anything. He too changed and went to bed.  
  
He laid there in the dark for quit some time trying to imagine how she must be feeling right now. Knowing that there was someone thousands of miles away that needed her help, and she couldn't be there to save them. He knew that she knew that things would be taken care of, but that she wouldn't be there to do it.  
  
Before his thoughts on the matter could go any further, Connor started to cry. It was almost five o' clock now, he usually woke at this time for a feeding.  
  
Angel went to the crib, that the hotel had provided and picked him up. Cordelia was awake now and on her way to the small kitchen area of the room, all ready warming up his bottle. A simple routine that it felt like they had been doing for years now.  
  
The sun was just starting to rise, as Angel tried to console his sons cries while they waited fort he bottle to warm he walked him towards the window. Angel pulled the curtains open, he left the transparent curtain drawn. He could see through it somewhat and out to ocean, soon it wouldn't provide enough protection from the skin-burning rays, but for now it was enough. It was a breath taking view. The first sun rise that he shared with his son, and probably one of the only.  
  
Cordelia walked up behind the two, she lightly took Connor from Angel's arms and began to feed him without a word. She too looked out onto the ocean.  
  
"You know this is the first time that he is seeing the ocean." Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"That's true. Maybe we should take him down there later, after the sun sets."  
  
"That's a good idea, what are you going to do today?"  
  
Angel was pleased that she seemed to be herself again. Though she may still be worried about things in LA she was taking advantage of her time in Hawaii.  
  
"I'm pretty much confined to the hotel for the day. What are you planning on doing?" Angel asked, suddenly aware that this was probably how the next two weeks would be. He'd have to stay in the room all day, until sundown then he could go out, but only to be back in before dawn. Something that he was very much used to by now, but it still didn't seem fair.  
  
"Not sure. Maybe go shopping or something." Was her reply as she put the bottle down, burped Connor, and then continued to hold him. "We should probably close these now."  
  
He agreed and pulled the curtains shut again, just before the sun started to shine through.  
  
=====================  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon. Not a cloud in the sky, something that she was sure was normal for this area. Cordelia pushed Connor along in his stroller as she looked along at all of the little shops. She really wanted to get a couple sun dresses, and a nice dress for the dinner that they were all going to that night.  
  
She noticed a cute little shop, with just what she was looking for in the windows. As she approached the door, a slightly older women held it open for her, commenting on how beautiful her son was. Cordelia just thanked her, not wanting to get into the whole thing, and went about her shopping. People had been telling her how adorable, and cute he was all day.  
  
An hour later she strolled out of the store with two bags in hand. One contained a few sun dresses that she planned to wear while at the beach. The other had the dress for dinner tonight. Though it wasn't a designer gown, she was happy with it. She knew she'd catch a few eyes tonight.  
  
===================  
  
Fred, Gunn, and Wesley were just leaving the beach. They had been down there all day. Playing in the ocean, and relaxing on the sand. They were walking back towards the hotel when Gunn spotted a surfing shop, that advertised lessons in the window. His first instinct was to tell Fred and then go sign up. But he thought about it for a secpond more and decided to surprise her with the lessons. She loved surprises.  
  
Wes walked along behind them. Taking defeat, after the day at the beach he ultimately knew that they were together now. Though nothing official had been said yet. He shook his head at the thought he had really liked Fred but he knew that he had to move on now.  
  
====================  
  
Angel was asleep when Cordelia came in the room. She smiled at him sprawled out on the bed. His feet dangling over the edge, mouth half open. She guessed that not many people had seen this side of 'the champion' it was something that she was used to by now though.  
  
She only had a few hours before she needed to start getting ready for dinner. She was sure that it was going to be a night that she wouldn't soon forget.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I know this part is a little slow, but I promise the next will be a lot more entertaining. So please R&R. Thanks so much! 


End file.
